


Everything has changed

by fangirlforeverything



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby comes back and Eddie is not happy, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforeverything/pseuds/fangirlforeverything
Summary: Nothing really changes after Eddie rescues himself from a well. The terror and intense sorrow Buck felt while Eddie was gone—presumed by most to be dead—could have been a wakeup call to the fact that his feelings for the older man were less brotherly and more love-of-his-life. But Buck hadn’t needed a near-death experience to recognize how deeply in love he was with Eddie.So Eddie being practically declared dead only to show up relatively unharmed didn’t change anything for Buck.It took some time and a face from his past before Buck realized it had changed something for Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 669





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Buddie fanfic and also my first real smut scene, so hopefully, you like it!
> 
> Come cry about Buddie with me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fangirl-for-everything

Nothing really changes after Eddie rescues himself from a well. The terror and intense sorrow Buck felt while Eddie was gone—presumed by most to be dead—could have been a wakeup call to the fact that his feelings for the older man were less brotherly and more love-of-his-life. But Buck hadn’t needed a near-death experience to recognize how deeply in love he was with Eddie.

Buck’s one-sided hatred for the man had quickly turned into a deep friendship while they had sat in the back of the ambulance with a live grenade buried in a man, but the change from friendly affection to Buck falling in love with Eddie was much harder to pinpoint. If he were to guess, Buck would suggest sometime during the summer where his future as a firefighter was up in the air and he spent 90% of his time with the Diaz family.

But if he was being honest with himself, Buck knew he had loved Eddie Diaz long before that.

The experience hadn’t even made Buck feel the need to tell Eddie about his feelings.

While Buck had been openly Bi since he left his parents’ house at eighteen, Eddie was the straightest male he had ever met. Add on Eddie’s dealing with the traumatic experience and Buck’s love for Christopher, Buck was certain that confessing his feelings to Eddie was the last thing either of them needed.

So Eddie being practically declared dead only to show up relatively unharmed didn’t change anything for Buck.

It took some time and a face from his past before Buck realized it had changed something for Eddie.

Two weeks after Eddie’s near-death experience and everything seemed to be going back to normal for the 118. Shifts went by with a mixture of normal and strange calls, Eddie came back to work, and Buck spent most of the time away from the station with the Diaz family.

Which led him to have dinner with them once again.

“You know you don’t have to always cook for us. I could have made us something.” Eddie commented while he, Chris, and Buck finished eating the casserole that Bobby had taught him a few months ago. Buck scoffed.

“And send us the ER with food poisoning? I’ll take the safer option.” Buck winked at Chris who had burst into giggles. Eddie rolled his eyes before fondly smiling at his son and sending a quick look towards him that Buck couldn’t decipher. Before he could question the other man, Eddie was up and grabbing the empty plates to bring them to the sink.

“Why don’t you go pick out the first movie, _mijo_?” Eddie asks, sending Chris scrambling as fast he could towards the living room and shelves of movies.

“You know he’s just going to pick Finding Nemo again, right?” Buck chuckles, walking up next to where Eddie has started to wash the dishes. He grabbed a towel to help as Eddie huffs out a laugh before glancing up at Buck with what he recognizes as a nervous look behind his eyes. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathed out. His words are contradicted, however, by his whole body tensing. Buck puts the towel and places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Hey, you can tell me anything you know.” Buck gently reassured. Eddie let go of the dish he was washing and took a deep breath. Buck was started to get worried that something had happened or worse, Eddie realized Buck’s feelings for him.

“I know, Buck. You’ve always been there for me—for Chris. ” Eddie had turned to look at him, but Buck wasn’t able to read the tense expression on his face. “Especially in the last two weeks.”

“Is that what this is about? The well?” Buck questioned, squeezing his hand where it still sat on Eddie’s shoulder. “Eddie, after everything you did for me after the ladder truck and the embolism, of course, I’d be there for you. You gotta know I’d do anything for you man.”

The look in Eddie’s eyes changed slightly but still didn’t make any sense to Buck. Eddie grabbed onto Buck’s hand.

“I know Buck, or at least I realized that now. But that’s not what I meant,” Eddie took a deep breath. “Buck, I –

The shrill ringing of Buck’s phone in his pocket interrupted Eddie before he could finish. The deep breath Eddie took whooshed out in one big swoop before he let go of Buck’s hand. Buck frowned slightly at the man before quickly checking his phone.

“Unknown number,” Buck informed him as he silenced the phone. He looked back up at Eddie. “What were you saying?”

Eddie opened his mouth but what was about to come out, Buck wouldn’t know as that exact moment Chris decided yelled from the living room, telling them to hurry up. Buck just laughed and told the boy they would be right there before turning back to Eddie with raised eyebrows.

“It’s not important,” Eddie said with a small smile, making Buck even more confused. Eddie threw an arm over Buck’s shoulder and started to pull him towards the living room. “Come on, let’s see what movie Chris is subjecting us to tonight.”

The next time Buck sensed something was off with Eddie was a few shifts later and was also the day Abby Clark came walking back into his life.

The team had just come back to the station after a simple rear-end car accident. Buck had headed straight upstairs stating that he needed a snack, but needing to be away from Eddie for a few minutes after Buck had to watch the older man comfort a small boy at the accident. Buck had felt embarrassingly fond of the man for just doing his job. His heart needed a few minutes to recover after that cuteness.

“I swear you’re like a vacuum.” Eddie laughed at him as he walked up the stairs, and Buck was scarfing down a sandwich on the couch. Eddie slouched down next to him.

“I’m a growing boy Eddie. I need protein to maintain these bad boys.” Buck exaggeratedly flexed his arms in Eddie’s direction. Instead of mocking him like he was expecting, Eddie coughed harshly and flushed bright red before throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. “You ok?”

Eddie just cleared his throat and nodded, still not looking away from the ceiling. Buck wondered if Eddie was still having issues after his near-death experience. The man had been acting weird ever since.

Buck waited Eddie out, knowing that he would talk when he was ready. A few silent seconds went by before Eddie finally looked back at Buck.

“Are you still coming over after to help with Chris’s science project?” Eddie asked. Buck eyed his best friend for a second before smiling and letting the subject be moved away from Eddie’s weird behavior.

“Of course! I did some research last night just to make sure I know what I’m doing.” Buck replied with a grin. Spending time with Chris was always a highlight and getting to help him with schoolwork made him feel useful in a way he hadn’t before. Eddie gave him a tender smile in return. Eddie was just about to reply when Bobby’s voice rang out from downstairs.

“Buckley! Front and Center!”

Both Buck and Eddie frowned at the harsh tone of Bobby’s voice, unsure of what the cause was. Buck shrugged and stood to walk to the ledge that overlooked the rest of the station with Eddie standing next to him. From here, Buck could see Bobby frowning at a red-headed woman that had her back towards them. Behind Bobby stood Hen and Chimney. Chimney’s face was swinging from frowning to awkwardly glancing away. Hen was solidly glaring at Bobby and the woman with him.

“Cap?” Buck called down, still unsure of what was going on. When he spoke, all the eyes in the room turned towards him, including the woman speaking with Bobby. Buck felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as the face he hadn’t seen in almost two years looked back up at him.

“Hey, Buck.”

“Abby?”

Everything changed after Eddie almost died in the well. He’d been in his fair share of near-death experiences including the one that gave him the Silver Star and sent him back to his family and son. This one felt closer than the others and in the moments where he knew he was going to die, Eddie saw his family and everything he still had to fight for. The power behind those memories kept Eddie fighting and probably saved Eddie’s life.

It wasn’t until later that he understood how he changed. Eddie expected the nightmares, the aches and pains, and even his unwillingness to be separated from Chris, but he wasn’t expecting the same unwillingness to be away from Buck. In the hospital, while he was getting a routine checkup, Eddie felt panicked when the doctors had started to suggest Buck leave his side. Until Eddie finally made it to his bed, Buck was at his side. Eddie was too exhausted to stop himself from asking Buck to stay, which the younger man did with no complaints.

Eddie didn’t understand until the morning after, when he woke up to Buck lying next to him, still asleep. And the first thought he had was that he loved this man.

It felt like coming home and being hit by lightning at the same time.

Eddie had ignored his attraction to the same gender all his life, from living with a conservative family and then entering the military, there never seemed a good enough reason to question it. The entire time he had been friends with Buck, the idea of them being more than just friends had never crossed his mind. He absentmindedly acknowledged that Buck was attractive and he knew their friendship was a lot deeper than other people’s, but the moment of lying next to him the night after Eddie almost died seemed to click everything into place.

Hell, when he was remembering his family, Buck had been in 90% of the memories. Now that Eddie figured it out, it was easy to look back on the almost two years and see how Buck and he had been circling each other the entire time.

But now that he knew, it was extremely hard for Eddie to pretend that he wasn’t deeply in love with his best friend. Everything Buck did seem to make Eddie’s heart beat faster. Buck making dinner for them, Buck helping Chris with his homework, Buck saving a kitten from a tree, Buck _working out._

God, everything Buck did send his blood racing. Three words had been on the tip of his tongue sent he had realized his feelings. Eddie knew he wanted to tell Buck eventually, but he was only just getting over almost dying and the idea that he might not be as straight as he convinced himself he was. So Eddie was going to take it slowly with Buck. Let their relationship develop naturally and not freak Buck out by confessing how in love Eddie was with him. But keeping his feelings a secret was hard. Eddie had almost told the man while they washed dishes together.

Eddie had almost died when Buck flexed his muscles and the only thing Eddie could think was how easy it would be for Buck to carry him.

Now, he felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head.

Abby Clark had been long gone by the time Eddie joined the 118, but he saw the effects her leaving had on Buck. The man had been broken-hearted and in denial when Eddie met him. As far as Eddie knew, Abby hadn’t tried to contact Buck since she left two years ago. He didn’t know how she thought she had the right to come into the station and speak with Buck.

Bobby had excused Buck from the last hour of his shift so he could catch up with Abby which left Eddie sitting on the couch trying not to brood about the situation. At least the rest of the crew seemed to be of the same mindset as him.

“I don’t understand how Buck is willing to speak with that woman after she ghosted him for two years.” Hen frowned from her seat at the table, Chimney next to her. Eddie hummed in agreement.

“Buck can make his own decisions. As his friends, we will support him with whatever he decides.” Bobby replied, but his words were contradicted by his deep frown and tense tone. “Including if they get back together.”

Eddie swung his head around to look at Bobby.

“You don’t think he’d really get back together with her, do you?” His panicked voice rang out.

Too late, Eddie realized he had shown his hand as the Chimney, Hen, and Bobby turned to look at him with matching speculating faces.

“I don’t think so, but who knows.” Bobby slowly answers, sending pointed looks towards Chimney and Hen. The two awkwardly stand and mumble some excuses before heading to the stairs. Eddie inwardly groans at the conversation he knows is about to happen. Sure enough, not even a minute after the others leave, Bobby is sitting down on the coffee table in front of Eddie. “Everything alright?”

“I just don’t want Buck to get hurt. It took him a long time to get over Abby, I don’t think he’ll survive that again.” Eddie answers. He also didn’t think he’d be able to survive watching Buck with her after realizing how he felt about him. Bobby nodded slowly with a gentle look on his face.

“Sometimes people need to make their own mistakes to learn their lesson. But for what it’s worth, I think Buck doesn’t want to get together with Abby again.” Bobby let his words settle for a few seconds. “Is there any other reason you don’t want Buck to date her?”

There it was.

Eddie knew he had nothing to hide from Bobby. Even though the man was technically Eddie’s boss, he had always felt more like a father figure, especially to Buck.

“The well changed things…changed me.” Eddie sighed and ran his hands over his faces before looking at Bobby. “I think…no I know…I love Buck.”

“Everything will be alright Eddie. Just you wait.” Bobby said with a wide smile and pat on Eddie’s knee.

Eddie sighed and threw his head back on the couch.

Buck’s leg bounced up and down underneath the booth. His hands were wrapped around a glass coffee cup that was half full with a quickly cooling mocha. Across from him, Abby sat with a black coffee she hadn’t taken a sip from. They had been there for at least ten minutes and after a few empty words of small talk, they had both been unsure of what to say. So they sat in silence.

Buck wasn’t sure what he was doing here. He hadn’t spoken with Abby since she left two years ago, not that he hadn’t tried. But after months of no contact and conversations with Bobby, it became clear to Buck that he and Abby were over. He tried to put her out of his mind which became quite easy after the ladder truck, physical therapy, and then the tsunami. Buck hadn’t thought of Abby in months.

“I tried calling a couple of days ago,” Abby said, finally breaking the silence. Buck raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t mean to surprise you at work.”

“It’s ok.”

“No one else seemed to think so.” Abby awkwardly chuckled. “Which is understandable. They were always protective of you.”

“What are you doing here, Abby?” Buck cut her off, not willing to hear more small talk. “I mean I haven’t heard from you in two years, not even to break up with me. Now suddenly you’re here, wanting to talk.”

“I’m so sorry about that Buck.” Abby sighed. “After everything with my mother, I just felt like I had to cut my past off. And I know that’s not an excuse for what I did it for you but I needed to make it right.”

“You didn’t even have the courage to break up with me,” Buck replied, glancing back down at his mug. “You broke my heart.”

Abby slowly reached out to grab onto Buck’s hand. For a few seconds, the two sat quietly in the moment. Everything Buck had said was true, but any anger he had felt towards Abby had turned mostly into disappointment that she couldn’t even tell him to his face. Now that she was in front of him, apologizing, any negative emotion he felt towards his past lover slipped away, leaving behind a fondness and appreciation for their relationship and all it taught him.

“I am sorry, Buck,” Abby mumbled. Buck squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

“I’m not mad at you, anymore.” Buck’s words surprised the woman. He shook his head. “Been through too many near-death experiences to be able to hold a grudge.”

“So I’ve heard.” Abby laughed. “I saw about the firefighter trapped a couple of weeks ago, was that you?”

“Uh, no,” Buck replied, taking his hand out of Abby’s to run a hand through his hair nervously. “That was Eddie. He started at the station a few months after you left.”

Abby regarded Buck seriously for a second, making Buck shift in his seat.

“Eddie, huh. The same guy that Carla told me about?”

“Carla told you about him?” Buck’s question made Abby laugh.

“Yeah, she also told me you were in love with him.” Abby sobered once Buck frowned from her words. “I think she just wanted to let me know what I was walking into before I came to saw you.”

“No, that’s fine.” He shrugged the comment off.

“So…do you? Love him, I mean.” Buck narrowed his eyes at her.

“Are we really at the place where you ask about my relationship now?”

Abby just laughed. Buck couldn’t help but join in.

As Buck opened the door of Eddie’s house a few hours after meeting with Abby, he felt a lightness he hadn’t felt for a while. Like his conversation with Abby helped everything finally click into place.

“Hello, Diazes!” Buck shouted. He heard a yell from the kitchen, quickly followed by the clanking of crutches on the floor. Buck met the excited Christopher at the entry of the kitchen and pulled him into a hug.

“Buck! You’re here!”

“I said I was gonna help with your project.”

“Yeah, but daddy said you couldn’t come tonight,” Chris answered with a pout. Buck looked up with a frown towards Eddie who was leaning against a cupboard with a peculiar look on his face. He turned back to Chris.

“Well, your dad must be drinking the crazy juice because nothing could keep me from you two.”

“I’ll get my project!” Chris exclaimed before making his way towards his room. Buck turned to Eddie after he left.

“Why’d you say I wasn’t coming?”

“Thought you’d be busy catching up with Abby,” Eddie mumbled with a pout. Buck tilted his head, unsure what Eddie was thinking. He wasn’t used to not being able to understand his best friend completely.

“You know I wouldn’t miss spending time with Chris.”

“Right,” Eddie mumbled, still frowning. “How’d it go?”

“Good,” Buck answered cautiously. Despite Eddie’s question, his whole demeanor screamed that he did not want to know anything about Abby. “We talked through everything.”

“Great,” Eddie grumbled. Before Buck could question his weirdness, Chris came back with the project in hand.

“Alright buddy, let’s get this project finished.”

By the time the project was finished two hours later, it was about time for Chris’s bedtime which he asked Buck to help with. Nothing made Buck happier than being a part of the Diaz family. After reading Chris a story and making sure he was asleep, Buck returned to the living room to see Eddie seemingly glaring at nothing with his arms crossed.

“Ok, man. What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, you’ve been weird ever since the well and not just almost died weird, and now you’ve grumpy all night,” Buck remarked, coming over to sit next to Eddie. A dark look had settled over Eddie’s features, proving Buck’s point.

“Are you gonna go out with her again?” Eddie asked, breaking the tension. Buck furrowed his eyebrows.

“Who? Abby?” Eddie’s lip curled up before he nodded. Buck stared at him for a second. It felt like Eddie was angrier at Abby then Buck had ever been. “She asked me to meet up with her again. I said I’d think about it.”

“Why would you say that?” Eddie finally turned to face Buck completely. “You remember she left you in the shittest way possible.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Eddie.” Buck was confused by Eddie who just rolled his eyes at Buck. Suddenly a thought came into his brain. “Oh, now I get it. You’re jealous.’

Eddie sputtered his denials from next to him.

“Admit it, dude. You’re jealous that if I spent more time with Abby, I won’t have time to spend with you and Chris.” Buck said triumphantly, happy to finally know what was messing with Eddie. Eddie was staring at Buck with his mouth open. He looks dumbfounded at what Buck said. Buck laughed at his friend. “You don’t have to worry, Eddie. No one’s gonna steal me from—”

Before Buck could finish the sentence, Eddie’s lips were crashing onto his. Buck froze for a few seconds as Eddie’s hands wound behind his head. Eventually, Eddie pulled back to stare at Buck who for his part was blinking up at the older man.

“Wha…um…I don’t understand…” Buck mumbled. His heart was beating a million miles per second. Eddie sat in front of him with a nervous smile. Buck had no idea what was going on.

“I was jealous, but not because you wouldn’t have time for me and Chris but because…” Eddie trailed off before taking a deep breath to steel himself. “Because I love you and I don’t want you to date her. I don’t want you to date anyone but me.”

Buck’s brain seemed to screech to a halt, trying to process what Eddie had just said.

“You love me?” Buck repeated, still reeling from the information. Eddie just nodded. Buck blinked a few more times as he thought over the past few weeks and the weirdness Eddie had been showing. Everything made so much sense that Buck had to let out a surprised laugh and then pulled Eddie into another kiss.

This time Buck was a full-on participant. The two men grabbed onto each other, both pushing for control which Eddie eventually won. Eddie guided Buck down till they were laying down on the couch with Eddie on top. The kissing turned hot and heavy quickly as Buck took the opportunity to run his hands over Eddie’s back and eventually land on his ass. Eddie’s hands weren’t complacent either. One was holding tight to the back of Buck’s head, guiding his mouth exactly where he wanted it, while the other was up Buck’s Henley, rubbing his stomach and getting closer to Buck’s throbbing cock. Just as Eddie was thumbing the button on Buck’s jeans, he pulled away from him, far enough that they were no longer touching.

“Wait, Buck. Chris…” Eddie started, out of breath, hair out of place, and an impressive tent in his jeans.

“What is it?” Buck questioned, concerned. “Eddie you have to know I’d do anything for Chris, and I wouldn’t do this with you if it was just a fling. I… I love you”

Eddie's face broke out into a grin before he leaned back into Buck to give him a hard kiss. Just as the kiss was heating up, Eddie pulled back with a chuckle.

“I love you too, but I meant we should move this somewhere Chris couldn’t walk in on us.” Buck huffed in laughter and allowed Eddie to pull him to his feet and lead him towards what Buck knew to be Eddie’s bedroom.

Buck followed along as Eddie left him at the foot of his bed before going back to close and lock his bedroom door. When he turned back to Buck, he had a dark look over his eyes and stared at Buck as he made his way back to him, making Buck feel like prey being stalked by a predator. As Eddie advanced, Buck subconsciously stepped back until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Leaning up on his elbows, he watched as Eddie pulled his shirt over his head. Buck licked his lips and followed his lead, he was working on getting jeans and boxers off before Eddie’s hands covered his.

“Buck,” Eddie groaned in a thick voice. “We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

“Eddie,” Buck replied, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, we do.”

And with one push of his jeans and boxers, Buck was completely naked. As tall as he was, Buck knew his length was impressive and had been on the receiving end of many compliments and wide-eyed stares during Buck 1.0. Eddie’s face as he stared at Buck mirrored them but held depth and emotion that no other person had ever shown him. When Eddie finally made eye contact with Buck, he smiled sweetly and descended over top of him to pull him into a kiss.

With fewer clothes and more privacy, the kissing turned hard fast. Buck grabbed onto Eddie’s ass under his unbuttoned jeans and helped push them off, but Eddie seemed uninterested in finishing the job of undressing. Buck broke the kiss to let out a loud moan as his cock finally rubbed across Eddie’s.

Moans and grunts filled the silence of the room, not loud enough to be heard outside of the room, but enough for the occupants to hear each other. The smell of sex was already in the air and was all Buck could smell each time he took a breath. Eddie was focusing deeply on Buck’s neck while his hand was inching closer towards Buck’s length.

Buck let out a deep moan as Eddie’s hand finally closed around Buck, stroking him with his precum as lube.

“So good, baby. All for me.” Eddie grunted into his ear in between kissing him and his neck. Buck felt himself twitch at Eddie’s words which the older man noticed. “You like being mine, baby?”

Buck could only groan in approval as he felt his stomach tightening, his climax nearing.

“No one else gonna see you like this. Just me.” Eddie growled, licking at Buck’s neck. “Come on, cum for me Evan.”

After Eddie finishes speaking, he bites into Buck’s neck, leaving what Buck knows will be a large bruise, but that doesn’t matter as that is exactly the moment he finally climaxes.

Everything goes white for a second as pleasure flows through Buck. When awareness comes back to him, he watches as Eddie kneels just above him, quickly stroking his length over Buck’s stomach before cumming with a deep grunt. It lands on Buck’s stomach seconds before Eddie collapses on top of it.

They both breathe deeply for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Buck can’t believe that he gets to have this moment. It is so unbelievable, it makes him laugh. Eddie leans up enough to see Buck’s face before shaking his head with a chuckle. Buck places a quick kiss on top of Eddie’s head before laying his head back down in the bed.

Tomorrow they will get up and Buck will make pancakes with Chris as Eddie isn’t allowed near the stove. In a couple of days, they will go to work, Buck sporting a large hickey and then endure the teasing and the awkward conversation with Bobby. In a year, Eddie will go to Maddie and Chim’s apartment with a ring and ask for her approval. Maddie will undoubtedly cry. In a year and a half, Buck will send a wedding invitation to Ms. Abby Clark with a simple note saying thank you. In two years, Evan Buckley and Edmundo Diaz will get married surrounded by their family.

But for now, they just lay together, breathing in each other’s presence. Letting everything settle after everything changed. 


End file.
